<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new life for Naegi by Hobeyhay09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624171">A new life for Naegi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobeyhay09/pseuds/Hobeyhay09'>Hobeyhay09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Okay but My boys are Bi, This is an extension of my other fic, Very fluffy, cuteeee, its called chatfic insanity :&gt;, very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobeyhay09/pseuds/Hobeyhay09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Extension fic to Chatfic Insanity. </p>
<p>This starts after Chapter 3 of that fic (You don't need to read it to get this one. But If you read that one. Then you can have this as them doing the things that they say they do. For Example: if they say they're all gonna go to a park. This fic will have them doing that)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the worst.<br/>
Idea.<br/>
Ever.</p>
<p>"BYAKUYA~ I want another happy meal!" Makoto said through a mouth full of fries.</p>
<p>Byakuya sighed and said polity "This is your fourth happy meal. No Mako."</p>
<p>Kyoko and Celeste were in the corner of the "restaurant" playing a card game.</p>
<p>"Can I have......." Junko said slowly..."A McDouble."</p>
<p>The poor teenage employee was in a trance.</p>
<p>Nagito was having the time of his life.</p>
<p>"AHH!! TINY KIDS" he yelled from inside a ball pit.<br/>
Nagito.<br/>
Was<br/>
Nagitoing<br/>
With 5-year-olds.<br/>
In a Mcdonald's play place.</p>
<p>Byakuya pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and blushed as Makoto's eyes lit up</p>
<p>"Really!" Makoto squealed</p>
<p>"R-really" Byakuya said while the red on his face grew deeper.</p>
<p>Makoto planted a kiss to Byakuya's lips and skipped over to go buy his happy meal.</p>
<p>Kyoko and Celeste looked at Byakuya and smirked at him.</p>
<p>Byakuya gave them the finger and smiled when Makoto sat back down in front of him.</p>
<p>"Here." Makoto pushed a coffee towards him</p>
<p>"H-huh?" Byakuya look surprised </p>
<p>"I bought you coffee" Makoto smiles</p>
<p>"You mean you bought me coffee. With my money." He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Makoto shakes his head.</p>
<p>"T-Thanks Makoto..." he says softly </p>
<p>Everyone knows Makoto isn't well off.</p>
<p>They all know he has too much pride to ask to move in with Byakuya.</p>
<p>They all know he's barely living without Byakuya feeding him.</p>
<p>Byakuya sipped his coffee then searched in his wallet for enough smaller bills to pay Makoto back.</p>
<p>"N-no! It's okay" Makoto said looking worried</p>
<p>Nagito chimed in from his place in the ball pit "That was your whole paycheck, Mako."</p>
<p>Celeste and Kyoko nodded at him from their place across the room.</p>
<p>Makoto started tearing up and ran out to Byakuya's car.</p>
<p>Celeste started packing up "This outing is over..."</p>
<p>Kyoko nodded and started packing up and leaving with Celeste</p>
<p>Nagito had left the building by the time Byakuya processed everything. </p>
<p>He made his Boyfriend cry.<br/>
Over a silly.<br/>
Little.<br/>
Coffee.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Byakuya opened his car door and sat down.</p>
<p>Makoto was leaning against the window with his eyes swollen and red.</p>
<p>"Mako....I-im sorry..."</p>
<p>Makoto didn't say anything.</p>
<p>The blonde sighed and grabbed Makoto's hand.</p>
<p>Makoto let him.</p>
<p>"Makoto...I-..."</p>
<p>"I-its okay..."</p>
<p>Byakuya fished in his pocket and pulled out the key to his apartment.</p>
<p>"Can you take me home..."</p>
<p>He put his key in his lap and started driving back to his own apartment.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
When he pulled up to his apartment Makoto looked confused</p>
<p>"Why are we here?" Makoto said looking concerned</p>
<p>"You're moving in with me. Whether you want to or not. Im not letting you suffer."</p>
<p>Makoto looked like he was about to cry as he threw himself into his boyfriend's chest.</p>
<p>Byakuya wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and said softly into his ear "is that a yes?"</p>
<p>Makoto nodded and kept crying</p>
<p>"So. When are we gonna go get your stuff" Byakuya said happily</p>
<p>"L-later! I-I have to c-call my landlord a-and t-tell her t-that im moving o-out!"</p>
<p>Byakuya blushed at Makoto's cute stuttering.</p>
<p>Makoto opened his door and walked up towards the building</p>
<p>The taller boy did the same as he dropped his car keys in the hands of the valet.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Makoto couldn't stop smiling as he pet Wiess and drank his apple juice</p>
<p>Byakuya sat down on the couch next to him, "I think you love her more than me"</p>
<p>Makoto blushed hard and smiled "I-I c-couldn't love anyone more than you"</p>
<p>Byakuya kissed him and smirked "Good."</p>
<p>He could get used to having Makoto on his couch.</p>
<p>In his space.</p>
<p>In his life...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto learns what it's truly like to live with the ultimate affluent progeny.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto had been to Byakuya's home before.</p><p>They've been dating for 3 years.</p><p>He's slept over hundreds of times.</p><p>But this time was different.</p><p>"Mako...Go to sleep," Byakuya said groggily</p><p>"s-sorry Kuya..."</p><p>He turned over to face his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy</p><p>"Mako...its okay...you don't need to worry" he stroked Makoto's hair causing Makoto's cheeks to turn bright pink.</p><p>Wiess jumped up and sat in the small space left between the boys.</p><p>Makoto stroked her gently, "this seems so different to the other times..."</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>"Knowing that I'll sleep here every night for the rest of my life...It just feels weird..."</p><p>"Do you wanna sleep in another room?"</p><p>Makoto shook his head "I'll be okay..."</p><p>Wiess fell asleep between them</p><p>"Little brat. She loves your attention."</p><p>Makoto smirked "You also love my attention"</p><p>He chuckled softly "Guilty as charged" </p><p>"Hey, Kuya...?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I think im gonna like living here..."<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The next day Makoto's belongings arrived. Along with something Byakuya didn't expect.</p><p>"What's this?" he picked up an Amazon package.</p><p>"A surprise" Makoto grinned.</p><p>Byakuya opened the box...</p><p>........</p><p>........</p><p>And died laughing.</p><p>"I-is this- A-ARE THESE?!??!?!" Byakuya's face was red and he looked like he was about to keel over</p><p>Makoto was laughing as well "W-Well what are they"</p><p>"WORMS." he pulled a worm out of the box revealing a fluffy. blue. worm. on. a. string.</p><p>Makoto was smiling so wide</p><p>"W-well what are you gonna name it!"</p><p>Byakuya pondered the thought of it for a second.</p><p>"It kinda looks like Shuichi" he laughed</p><p>Makoto's eyes lit up "Let's NAME THEM AFTER OUR FRIENDS!"</p><p>They spent the next 4 hours making the worms clothes to make them look like their friends.</p><p>Makoto held the Kyoko one proudly, "I think I nailed her hair!"</p><p>Byakuya laughed "Kokichi would love this" he held up a purple worm with a black and white bandana just like Kokichis.</p><p>Makoto rolled his eyes "Kokichi just loves himself"</p><p>"But we still love him" Byakuya smirked</p><p>"Sadly" Makoto smiled wide and leaned onto Byakuya shoulder. </p><p>"I love you mako...."</p><p>Makoto kissed Byakuya softly and smiled "I love you too..."</p><p>This was the third-best day of his life.</p><p>Only shortly behind meeting Byakuya.</p><p>And Komarus birth.</p><p>He could really get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eek! </p><p>IM A FIC WRITING ADDICT NOW :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Triple Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto and Byakuya meet up with Hajime, Nagito, And Chiaki for a triple-double date. Only for things to go horribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im writing this at 12am with my best friend. So...If anyone needs to help it's us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya fidgeted with his blazer as he sat in the waiting area of the restaurant.</p><p>"Kuya...It's okay. They know you. don't be nervous!" the small boy said while hugging his boyfriend's arm.</p><p>He sighed "I know..But I've never even been on a double date! let alone one with three people in a couple..."</p><p>Nagito, Hajime, and Chiaki walked in and smiled at them</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Chiaki said pushing her pop socket in and out nervously</p><p>Byakuya was glad he wasn't the only one who was scared.</p><p>After they were sat down at a table. Nagito seemed...weird...</p><p>"So How are you guys what's up to how you doing; hows the house hows the cat?!?!?!?" Nagito said while twitching</p><p>Hajime sighed and said quietly "he's sick...and refuses to rest."</p><p>Chiaki and Byakuya engaged in a talk about how great cats are.</p><p>Hajime and Makoto talked about the job they worked together and how Celeste was the worst boss sometimes.</p><p>And Nagito.<br/>
Was.<br/>
Nagiting(Formerly Nagitoing)</p><p>Of course.</p><p>The minute their food came Nagito vomited.</p><p>On the floor thankfully.</p><p>Hajime sighed and called an uber for Nagito.</p><p>After it came, they finally dug into their food.</p><p>Chiaki smiled and said politely "Wow! This is so great!"</p><p>Hajime was sharing with Chiaki and he nodded with a satiated look on his face.</p><p>Makoto had the same look. But at the curry in front of him</p><p>"THIS IS THE BEST!" Makoto exclaimed while throwing his arms in the air</p><p>Byakuya laughed and dug into his Salad.</p><p>After a while of eating and talking.</p><p>Another disaster struck.</p><p>Makoto got sick.</p><p>He started coughing and vomited into his food.</p><p>At that moment Byakuya threw his card at the other two and carried Makoto out to the car and drove him home as quickly as possible.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Makoto batted his eyes as he woke up in their bed.</p><p>"huh...where am I..."</p><p>Wiess mewled and Byakuya came in the room looking like a mess. It was obvious he had been crying.</p><p>"H-hey....y-you're awake," Byakuya said while twisting his tie around in his hand.</p><p>Makoto tried to sit up but winced and he just let himself fall back.</p><p>"Why does my side hurt so much..."</p><p>Byakuya took his glasses off and laid down next to Makoto. "Appendicitis is what the doctor said"</p><p>Makoto looked confused "Doctor?"  </p><p>"I called a doctor to come to see you. You were awake but you seem not to remember it."</p><p>Makoto nodded.</p><p>Byakuya sighed "Well. You're gonna end up having surgery to remove it tomorrow. So you may wanna rest"</p><p>Makoto looked at the alarm clock and saw it was just past 1am.</p><p>Byakuya placed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead and whispered "Night my love" </p><p>And then he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. UHM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SO. </p><p> </p><p>I THINK I ACCIDENTALLY.</p><p>DELETED.</p><p>ALL OF CHATFIC INSANITY.</p><p>I DONT HAVE BACKUPS.</p><p>IM GONNA SOLVE IT- WHAT DO I DO SOMEONE HELP IM CRYING</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hospital Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Right after Makotos Surgery. Everyone comes to visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.....I deleted all of chatfic insanity...and I have no backups. im so so sorry...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto blinked to see the yellowish lights above him.</p><p>"You're awake!" A familiar voice chirped</p><p>Makoto turned his head and smiled to see Chiaki, Hajime, Sonia, Aoi, Kaede, and Byakuya standing by his bedside</p><p>"H-hey guys," he said tiredly. </p><p>Byakuya grabbed his hand "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Makoto groaned at this question.</p><p>"Well that's an answer," Aoi said jokingly.</p><p>"Nows not a time for jokes Hina!" Sonia said with concern</p><p>"No no! It's funny" Makoto said with a chuckle</p><p>"I brought you something," said Kaede.</p><p>She placed a brown paper package on Makoto's lap.</p><p>He tried sitting up but felt a sharp pain and laid back down.</p><p>"Oh right!" Kaede started unwrapping the package</p><p>Makoto smiled when he saw what it was but that face instantly turned to confusion</p><p>"You got me a hoodie?" he said with his eyebrow raised</p><p>"A hoodie that says Makoto Togami on the back"</p><p>This made everyone, Including Sonia die laughing.</p><p>Makoto and Byakuya specifically having deep red blush on their faces</p><p>"H-hey. Hold your horses Akamatsu" Byakuya said after lightly punching Kaede.</p><p>Kaede hugged Makoto lightly and smiled "So do you like it"</p><p>"I love it," Makoto said still laughing</p><p>The nurse came in and stared daggers at them. "Family. Only"</p><p>She pointed to the sign on the wall.</p><p>Kaede, Aoi, Sonia, Hajime, and Chiaki left.</p><p>The nurse looked at Byakuya "you as well."</p><p>He sighed having been getting this for the past 3 years "He's my boyfriend."</p><p>The nurse looked shocked and apologized quickly.</p><p>"I-its fine..." Makoto said looking embarrassed.</p><p>The nurse left and soon a different nurse came back.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Boyfriend Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ITS TIME FOR THE BOYFRIEND SHOWDOWN</p><p>GUNDHAM TANAKA </p><p>VS.</p><p>MAKOTO NAEGI</p><p>SONIA AND BYAKUYAS HONORS ARE AT STAKE</p><p>WHO WILL WIN.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto looked nervous as he sat on the couch</p><p>"what if I don't win..." Makoto said sadly.</p><p>Byakuya looked up from where he was setting up a snack tray</p><p>"I won't be mad at you." he smiled softly and said "It's all in good fun"</p><p>For once...Byakuya was the optimistic one.</p><p>*knock Knock* </p><p>"It's UNLOCKED," they said in sync which caused both the boys to laugh</p><p> </p><p>Sonia and Gundham walked in.</p><p>Sonia smiled at Makoto "Hey Mako! How are you feeling?"</p><p>"It still hurts to walk. But I do feel better."</p><p>Gundham sat down without speaking. </p><p>He never really talked much.</p><p>But we all knew he loved Sonia a lot.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------<br/>In the next 20 minutes, everyone arrived and they all sat down in the dining room, with Makoto sitting in the front, and Gundham standing across from him.</p><p>"OKAY!" Junko stood up and smacked a gavel onto the table.</p><p>This caused Chiaki and Chihiro to jump slightly.</p><p>Byakuya grabbed Makoto's hand and kissed it before sitting down on the left of Junko.</p><p>Sonia hugged Gundham and sat on her right.</p><p>"ITSSSSSS PUNISHMENT TIME!~" Yelled Junko as she sat down and banged her gavel twice.</p><p>The two men shook hands and started the debate.</p><p>"I call Makoto Naegi to the stand," Junko said with a serious face.</p><p>"I-I can't walk well Junko..." He said quietly.</p><p>Gundham reached out his hand and help Makoto to the seat facing Junko.</p><p>"Thanks, Gundham," Makoto said</p><p>Gundham only nodded.</p><p>"Please present your case of why Mr. Byakuya Togami is more honorable then Princess Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic." said the "judge"</p><p>Makoto looked at Byakuya who smiled at him as he inhaled then began to speak, "Byakuya is the nicest person I've ever met...He makes me really happy and even though he has a hard job and has had a hard life...He still takes care of me and...He feeds me...And keeps me safe."</p><p>His face was a bright shade of red.</p><p>"I-I Love...Byakuya Togami" </p><p>And as he finished that statement he stood up and hobbled back to his chair.</p><p>Gundham walked over and stood at the head of the table.</p><p>"I love Sonia Nevermind"</p><p>He said this and returned to his seat</p><p>Sonia looked mad.</p><p>"I think we can all agree who won"</p><p>Everyone at different times said a combo of Makoto and/or Byakuya.</p><p>Sonia and Gundham left quickly.</p><p>So did everyone other then Kaede, Hajime, And Nagito.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They sat in the living room for a few hours, exchanging conversation.</p><p>Makoto and Byakuya were both still red in the face.</p><p>Nagito was Nagiting</p><p>Kaede was teasing Makoto.</p><p>Hajime and Byakuya were pretending like their friends weren't crazy.</p><p>...</p><p>Byakuya was never happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Date Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto and Byakuya go back and think on their first date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto and Byakuya were sitting on the couch. Byakuya was reading aloud to Makoto, and Makoto was playing with Wiess. </p><p>"Do you remember our first date?" Makoto said without looking up at Byakuya</p><p>He put the book down and said, "Yeah, I do..." </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Makoto sat down in the booth nervously</p><p>I mean who wouldn't be scared when they were about to be on a date with the heir to the most successful company in the world?</p><p>"Hello?" a voice all too familiar to Makoto said.</p><p>Makoto stood up quickly and bowed slightly to Byakuya. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow then laughed slightly as he sat down, "You realize this is a date right? Here were equal"</p><p>Makoto sat down and apologized quickly.</p><p>Byakuya was still laughing but Makoto could tell he was nervous.</p><p>"So how are you today?" Makoto said with a smile</p><p>Byakuya sighed, "Work was pissing me off. But im happier now that im with you" he put his hand on Makoto's.</p><p>Makoto's face flushed a light pink, "M-my day was the same. Hajime and Nagito ruined my Cake this morning" he giggled.</p><p>Byakuya looked at Makoto and kissed him.</p><p>Straight up.</p><p>Just did it.</p><p>Right in the middle of a restaurant.</p><p>They left that moment and went to Byakuya's car.</p><p>It's not like they hadn't known each other...They'd been friends for a while, Makoto was best friends with everyone but Byakuya was only friends with Makoto and Celeste. </p><p>But this wasn't something that Byakuya wouldn't do.</p><p>And it felt great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM AN ADDICTTT. A FIC ADDICT.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>